User talk:Pinedance Coneslinger
Update! on Folgrim!--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 13:37, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Ermm No problem, but I made you a 4th archive page xD, someone deleted my four, oh wells here it is again so you can have somewhere to put 90,000 bytes of info :User talk:Pinedance Coneslinger/Archive4 Zaran Rhulain Message me! Update on Layla of Redwall. -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 17:14, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Hi! --Mara the otter Talk! 00:51, November 3, 2009 (UTC) (like my sig?) Thanks, and really cool avater.Did you draw it? --Mara the otter Talk! 18:07, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Cool I like to watch that TV show on the computer but they should make a Triss Redwall TV show and all the other books.--Mara the otter Talk! 00:18, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Book 2 of Layla of Redwall......update -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 22:56, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Update The Siege Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 17:32, November 8, 2009 (UTC) UPdate Alanna of Southsward Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 19:57, November 8, 2009 (UTC) I cant read your fanfic!!!!! Hi pinedance Coneslinger. I cant read your fan fic!!!!! Why? I havent read: Lord Brocktree, Pearls of lutra,Triss, or Doomwyte! Help!!! ps:I relly relly relly want to read your story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--Dewface 20:07, November 8, 2009 (UTC) A Request May I have a picture of Dakota, The Arctic Warrior? Here's details: *Species - Arctic Fox *Gender - Girl *Age - 11 *Eye Color - Light Blue *Fur Color - Snow White (Arctic Fox's fur is bushing) *Outfit - A silver/gray wolf skin dress. (Yep, I said wolf skin!) *No Hair *No Background --The Arctic Warrior Come'n'Talk! 21:56, November 8, 2009 (UTC) A blank, thoughtless look. Like she lost in her mind. --The Arctic Warrior Come'n'Talk! 00:35, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Pinedance, you said on your user page that you're waiting for questions to be answered. You haven't sent me any questions. -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 00:38, November 9, 2009 (UTC) *Pink Markings on her Dress - They can be spinning. *Expression - A confused look. Like she's lost. *She tensed up. *No Background, but you do one if you want. *Plus - Can you have her hold a blue rose in her paw? -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 12:13, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Update --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 07:53, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks! I look forward to reading your story wotwotwot! ps: Your a life saver! wanna be friends? =D Thanks! Thanks! I look forward to reading your story! Wanna be friends? ps: Oops! i forgot to sighn! --Dewface 19:39, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Update The Siege Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 22:40, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Regarding updates I will be updating every Tuesday night, so look on Wed. to see what I did! Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 01:37, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Finally an update! On 'Darkblades'!--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! Update! On Darkblades.--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! Update on Layla of Redwall. -Clarissa Piketail Chaaaarrgee!!! 22:52, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Update The Siege Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 00:03, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Update The Siege Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 13:38, November 19, 2009 (UTC) LOOK!!!!!! The Black Rose of Redwall is complete!!!!! (get your tissues out) Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 05:22, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Update on Layla of Redwall! -Clarissa Piketail Chaaaarrgee!!! 16:44, November 24, 2009 (UTC) do you think you could draw a squirrel for me? I'll give you the discription when I have time.. xT--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 02:39, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the welcome!! Sorry it took me so long, I've been haveing trouble with my computer.Thanks for the help with the signature thingummy to and I'd appreciate any other help I could get, I'm not to great with computer stuff.Well thanks again!!(P.S)Want to be friends?-- 16:48, December 3, 2009 (UTC)Sister Armel Hi! think you could draw Tara for me? she is a ferret with tan fur and black paws and hands, and mask fur. she has a long brown pony tail, and she has green eyes, and a green dress with a silver collar and a brown belt with a gold buckle, her weapons are a bow and arrows three daggers and a Huge bone'bladed' scimitar... thank you!--Tara Ferretwarrior Randomness is mine to command! 14:52, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Request Quest erm well, sorry about the wait.. here is the discription.. her name is Briar Rose, but everyone calls her Briar, she is a young red squirrel. she is Lady Ambers daughter. her eyes are a bright blue, and she wears a navy blue tunic, with a bright red hood.. her weapon is a javelin and a bow and arrows. she is long and lanky, and she is rather tough. thank you!--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 14:58, December 5, 2009 (UTC) er, no background. her stance is up to you, use your imagination!^-^ and her expression, is a :"Ya, soooo not dating u" look...--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 02:41, December 6, 2009 (UTC) no background, her expression is shy and her stance is standing with her feet spread apart--Tara Ferretwarrior Randomness is mine to command! 02:56, December 6, 2009 (UTC) update! On Darkblades.--Verminfate Beware, Morfelg Bloodskull has come! Update. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 22:55, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Update Layla of Redwall. -Layla Goldeneyes 01:35, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Layla of Redwall update. -Layla Goldeneyes 23:54, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Final Update --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 19:25, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Happy Holidays, Piney! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 15:08, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Well I hope ya rock around the Christmas tree with some silver bells on a white Christmas! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 20:43, December 24, 2009 (UTC) *Piney's door is bust down and Frosty and Rudolph walk in* I 'ope the same thing fer ya, matey! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 20:50, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Holidays! You have a happy holiday as well! :) -----Clockworthy It's almost my birthday! 21:11, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas, Pinedance! XD --Neildown60px| Takin requests! 22:59, December 24, 2009 (UTC) RE: ST Well, I was thinking that: I. Book One :Setting (complete) :Charin runs away after (?) :Charin arrives at Island II. Book Two :Charin spearheads the efforts of the islanders. :Scarlin dies (or not) :Blackhide escapes and Slarvis is killed. :The islanders leave to live at Redwall III. Book Three :Blackhide is captured by searats and tells them where the island is :The searats capture the island :Islanders return :??? --Martin II I scare myself... 00:04, December 25, 2009 (UTC) merry christmas to u too :D...i would tell everybeast merry christmas today, but i haven't finished a picture for christmas yet...i wanna put it in me sig. teeheehee. :D God bless --ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 00:10, December 25, 2009 (UTC)